Folk of the World
'Folk of the World' The Waking World is home to many different mortal folk, some of which are listed below. Most of them, if not all, are playable. 'Common Ancestries in Cleocadia ' 'Cadians' Cadians, also known as Half-Elves, are the common folk of Cleocadia. Their features are slightly Elven, but they have the same variety that Humans might. Their prevalence is owed to the old empire, since Cadians first arose between the unification of humanity and elvenkind. 'Dwarves' Dwarves are stout, long-lived folk who reflect the hues of the earth, found across the world. Their bodies are partially formed from rock, crystal, and soil, which they eventually become in their entirety as they age, petrifying over decades. Rock-like Mountain Dwarves are primarily found in Titanbath, while soil-like Hill Dwarves can be found elsewhere in smaller communities. 'Elves' ??? 'Halflings' ??? 'Uncommon Ancestries in Cleocadia' 'Mandrakes' (dragonborn) 'Mer' ??? 'Oni' ??? Orcs Orcs are a humanoid ancestry found primarily in Cleocadia. Their most recognisable feature is their tusks, which they often adorn with marks, carvings or jewelry. Orcs' skin colour usually ranges from pale blue to grey, and is prone to irregular patches of white colour in a manner similar to vitiligo. Orcish blood is blue, which, coupled with their noble reputation, sometimes warrants them the name 'Bluebloods'. Orcs are biologically adjacent to the Oni of Hyn-Rest. 'Vellin' Vellin are a tall, golem-like humanoid ancestry. Their bodies are made entirely from steel, which they alter through a ritualistic smithing technique called Tempering. Vellin are most commonly found in their homeland, Vorsthalland. 'Rare Ancestries in Cleocadia' 'Djinn' (Genasi) 'Outlanders' Outlanders are humanoid ancestries relating to the Underworld and Overworld respectively. They are mentally connected to a fiend or celestial who advises them on their actions, though how they respond is their own choice. Their bodies reflect the otherworldly forces they have been chosen to embody. Individually, they are called Tieflings and Aasimar, or 'Devils' and 'Devas' respectively. 'Very Rare Ancestries in Cleocadia' 'Humans' Humans are a humanoid ancestry found sparsely throughout the South, and characterised by their diversity. They have been rendered almost extinct following the Cascade, after their patron deity, Astra, was killed. The unknowns of humanity's past and downfall have resulted in many assorted superstitions concerned humans throughout the world. Particularly, humans have a reputation as being spellcasters - this being despite their comparatively short lifespans and small numbers. It is not uncommon that the mundane actions of a human are labelled magical by fearful folk. 'Esoteric Ancestries' 'Hollow' Hollows are undead restored with humanoid minds. They gain their faculties but lose their memories, maintaining some of their undead nature through the methods used to heal them. Hollows are mostly found in the Shale, where they live out of sight of the rest of the world. 'Naga' Naga are an ancestry of snake-like humanoids primarily found in Satyavarsha. 'Tengu' Tengu are an ancestry of bird-like humanoids primarily found in Hayama. 'Sphinx' (sphinx cat tabaxi) 'Underdeep' Drow, Duergar, Deep Gnomes, Derrow, Bajomer Monstrous Ancestries [[Goblin|'Goblins']] ??? Lizardfolk ??? Selkies (seal-folk) Category:Introduction Category:Ancestries